


One Short Day

by imaginethat57



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Cat spend one short day in an amusement park that Cat owns investments in. Cat's determined to be all business, but Kara's not willing to waste the day at the park, and of course our ladies get into all sorts of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Short Day

A cacophony of sounds rung into the park’s atmosphere; children laughing, children screeching, parents shouting, machines whirring, riders screaming, bells ringing, music chiming. It was almost too much, and Cat found herself quickly growing testy with all the noise around her. But when a sound she cherished called out from ahead of her, she couldn’t fight the slight smile that quirked up on her lips. 

“Come on, Cat! I want to see the Ferris wheel up close!” Kara insisted with childlike glee. And childlike impatience.

“I’m coming Kara, just relax. It’ll still be there in a little bit.”

“Seriously Cat, you are the only woman who would wear heels to an amusement park.” Kara chided as they walked along. 

“I’m not here as a park tourist, Kara. I’m here for business.” Cat sighed out, beginning to lose her own patience with the younger blonde’s ceaseless enthusiasm. Kara simply rolled her eyes and took Cat’s hand with her own, tugging her over to the game booth beside them.

“Business can wait til after you’ve had a little fun!” Kara declared sunnily, and Cat wanted so much to protest, but well, her meeting wasn’t for another hour and she couldn’t even remember the last time she let loose. So she allowed herself be pulled up to the game. Kara paid the six dollars for the both of them to play, and picked up some kind of gun with a tube connected to it that ran under the counter of the booth. The young woman gestured with her gun for Cat to pick up her own, so she followed suit. 

“Okay, so these are water guns. The goal is to hit that target and be the first to fill up the tubing above the target with water. If you’re first and you do it before the two minute timer runs out, you win!” Kara cheerily explained, placing Cat’s finger on the trigger of her gun and nodding encouragingly. 

Cat shrugged, and rolled her eyes, which earned her a peck to the cheek from her girlfriend that wiped the smirk from her face and replaced it with a smile. Several others had already paid to play the game that the two women were joining, so the teenager operating the booth gave a dispassionate recital of the rules Kara had just stated, and told them to take aim.

The bell sounded and Cat focused in on her target with laser like intensity. She would do this as she did everything else, like a winner. The little red ball in her water tube was rising steadily and she knew she would triumph. Although there was a voice to her right, bragging without pause like a gnat buzzing in her ear. 

“I’m going to kick all your butts!”

Cat ignored her, focusing on her game. 

“You don’t even know, I am so good at this game!” 

Cat gritted her teeth and shook her head to clear the noise. 

“This is my territory!” 

Cat rolled her eyes into the back of her head with the force of her disdain. 

“None of you can touch me!” 

Cat’s shoulders were up to her ears in tense aggravation.

Meanwhile, Kara was too excited at the prospect of having convinced Cat to play a carnival game with her, and she repeatedly sneaked gleeful glances at her love. Her focus was not on her target and she lagged behind, but she couldn’t care less. 

Cat was zeroing in on her victory with fierce determination, dead set on beating the cocky woman next to her. Finally, the bell of the game chimed, but Cat didn’t understand. The little red ball floating at the top of her water level still had another half inch to the top. That’s when she heard the woman immediately to her left shout. 

“Ha! I won! Suck it, losers!” The shrill voice shrieked. 

The woman’s skin crawling smugness, and her declaration caused Cat to snap. She turned to the dreadful woman who was now doing an entirely uncalled for victory dance, and raised the water gun still clutched tightly in her hands. She stated firmly and loudly, “Suck _this_ , asshat!” Then she opened fire. 

Kara was too stunned to react for a moment, but eventually she wrapped her arms around Cat’s waist and pulled her back a few steps. This did nothing to deter Cat, and the woman continued to drown her opponent with malicious delight spread over her face. The booth operator made no move to assist the woman who was now attempting to climb over the counter to escape the spray. Instead he laughed with head thrown back and a hand clutching his ribs. 

Ever vengeful but never cruel, Cat decided the woman had been doused enough and released the trigger, her smirking face resplendent. The aggravating woman stood with her arms bent tensely at the elbows, hands still up in a defensive posture, and a flustered gawp gracing her physiognomy. 

“Cat!” Kara cried out. “What was that!” 

Cat chuckled and turned to Kara, “Oh come on, like everyone else wasn’t dying to do that too. That woman could not have been more grating.” 

“Are you going to do anything about this?” The drenched woman cried out, looking to the booth operator who had doubled over by this point with laughter. 

He managed to pull himself up to face her, before haplessly shrugging and asking through his wheezing laughs and tears, “What the hell am I supposed to do about it?” 

The woman let out a piercing scream of frustration, huffily climbed herself over the counter and stomped off. The teen turned toward Cat, who was still very pleased with herself as her girlfriend had moved on to hiding her face in the palm of her hand, and said, “Do you want her prize?”

“I think I would. I’ll take the little plush alien man.” Cat decided contentedly. She accepted her prize, then pulled Kara away from the booth to continue their stroll down the crowded pathway. “You were right, that was fun.” 

“Oh lord,” Kara bemoaned. “I can’t take you anywhere.”

Cat primly ignored her. She looked fondly to her new toy and knew exactly where it belonged. She turned to Kara with sincerity breaking through her self satisfied smirk, and extended the little green extraterrestrial to her. 

“Here, this is for you.” Kara just stopped midstride, tilted her head to the clear blue sky and laughed. 

After a moment, she looked to Cat and spoke, “Ah, so I’m the one who’s supposed to carry the prize you brutally stole from its rightful owner? That way I’m the one who the law is going to take down?” 

Kara smiled and winked at Cat, already having accepted the gift, to show her words were only in jest, and Cat went right along with her game. 

“Exactly!” She proclaimed, with a wide toothy smile. 

“Well the joke’s on you, Cat, cause if I’m going down, I’m taking you with me!” Kara returned Cat’s grin and squeezed the woman’s hand in hers. They both enjoyed a good chuckle, before Cat turned to Kara and allowed adoration to fill every inch of her face and radiate from her eyes. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”


End file.
